<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Patrol by Jackb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797204">Night Patrol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb'>Jackb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chains, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and his guard, Mr. David, have a very unusual relationship, too bad they don't have much time to explore it. Good thing Martin is not going anywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Whitly/Mr. David</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ship was lacking, I mean, obviously Martin loves his guard. It's for you firechild ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night shifts are interesting sometime at the Claremont Psychiatric Hospital. If it’s mostly calm with all the patient sleeping and the tranquil pace of the guards in the corridors sometime you can hear a scream, a stir coming to trouble those who want to rest. Sometimes you can hear whines and sobs, but if you hear carefully sometime you can hear frantic breathes and moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely we could have removed the cuff this time.” Martin pants as the hand on his cock move in a steady rhythm. It had been like so for the past two minutes and it drives him mad. He would have wanted it messier tonight, more erratic, more chaotic, yet it doesn’t fail to push him closer at each second, deviously so.</p><p>“You know I like them.” David answer, not better himself with both the surgeon hands pumping him.</p><p>“Kinky ! I like that, but really it would make it easier for me.”</p><p>“I think you’re doing just fine.”</p><p><br/>
David punctuates his words with a firmer grip that make Martin gasp. He licks his lips and a needy moan finally escape him. God he wants more, but he’s not gonna beg for it. That’s not what his dear mister David like anyway, no, with him, it’s all about the game, the heat, the forbidden thrill. Because after all it’s not really a regular procedure to have your patient slick cock in hand while you jerk him off, even less is searching some warms in the harm of a serial killer.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we could be more adventurous next time. You will have to bring some lube, even though we can do that with spit.”</p><p>“What makes you think I would want that ?”</p><p>“I have very skilled hands, I could make you scream, wouldn’t be that a delight ?”</p><p><br/>
David takes a shaky breath, his cock leaking at the idea. He closed his eyes and curse, avoiding Martin cheeky face and smug eyes. Yeah he would actually like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you want it ! We could try tonight if you uncuffed me.”</p><p>“I won’t remove the cuff, stop asking, or maybe would you like me to go slower.” And he does, his hand slow down on the surgeon cock, stroking at an agonizing pace that makes Martin groan in frustration. Ripping his satisfied expression for David’s pleasure.</p><p>“God fucking damnit, is that too much asking to be jerked off at a decent pace.” He groans, sending his hips up and down to fuck this scorching hand.</p><p> </p><p>He lay back on the bed and continue to roll his hips just like he wants it. It’s just perfect and David’s grip is firm enough for a bit of resistance without actually disturbing the movement. If he continues like that he would definitely come. He is already slicker, making the stroke even easier and pleasurable.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying the show David ?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Martin sees him lick his lips, he bet he is hungry now.</p><p>“I think my sweet cock would fit pretty well in your mouth, don’t you think ?”</p><p>“Maybe not tonight.”</p><p>“Oh what a shame.” Martin broke on another loud moan, oh he is close, so close.</p><p> </p><p>David chuckles, raising his hand higher, forcing Martin to push his hips higher too if he wants any friction. He goes up until Martin cannot reach it further than the head which makes him curse, he was just so close. That’s almost cruel.</p><p> </p><p>“You like torturing me, how nasty.” He calls out half-serious half-playful.</p><p> </p><p>David climbs on his chest and sat there, his hard, heavy and wet with precum cock resting on Martin white hospital shirt. He doesn’t spare him his own weight either and Martin like that, he doesn’t like the shy one.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we took care enough of your dick for the moment and mine is in desperate need of attention.” He whispers, his tone almost ordering but leaning more on the invitation and Martin is more than happy to comply.</p><p> </p><p>His handcuffs forces him to use both his hands or else it’s a bit awkward. His thumb pass gently on the slit and play with the head, not really getting to business.</p><p>“You know I have a theory.” He lock eyes with David. “I think you like me cuffed because you like the chain.”</p><p>“I do.” He admits. There is no reason not to anyway, sex with Martin as an advantage, he can explore, he can ask things it could be weird to ask other people. There’s freedom between them, respect and invitations for fun and pleasure, they wouldn’t be doing that otherwise. “Maybe if you use the chain I will suck your cock off after.”</p><p>“Oh that’s interesting.” Martin beams. He grabs the chain and roll it around the length then with both hands start stroking, slowly at first, testing David reaction. They wouldn’t want to be too quick and risk an injury. The chain may be soft and clean but it stays metal.</p><p> </p><p>His guard reaction is without appeal. He arch, send his head back, closes his eyes and let out a deep profound satisfied moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, is that because of the metal or is it the form that please you ?” He asks.</p><p>“Just move. Please.” Martin chuckles and execute himself.</p><p> </p><p>His moves are getting a bit quicker, it’s almost a challenge to roll the chain and play with it. But it’s so much fun and Martin had always loved experimenting. And what is a chain for his skilled fingers ? Nothing more than a tool to see his cherished guard lose it.</p><p> </p><p>Because now David is rocking his hips in rhythm with his strokes, trying to add some friction. His breaths are getting shakier and his moans louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me !”</p><p><br/>
David lower his head and place both hands on the wall giving himself better stability to rock his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect Martin !” He pants, his word makes the surgeon cock twitch.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes lock and there’s just heat. Something scorching as they search for that sweet, electrifying release.</p><p> </p><p>“I want that cock in my mouth.” Martin confesses with hunger.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes !” It’s almost enough to make him come, but not quite yet. He stops his movement and takes heavy breathes. He is so close and he absolutely wants to disappear in that toxic mouth. Yet he doesn’t move.</p><p>“Why the hesitation ?” Martin doesn’t fail to ask.</p><p>“You won’t bite me ?”</p><p>“Oh that would make quite a mess, wouldn’t it ? Do you want me to ?” He is excited.</p><p>“No !”</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s fair, wouldn’t bring you much pleasure, would it ? Now move, I want to be on my knees for that.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>David moves out of him and Martin doesn’t wait a second to get to the floor on his knees, David spreading wide open in front of him. He licks his lips before engulfing the cock as deep as he can. It’s been a long time, he is not that experienced anymore, so it’s not what he would call the best. The move drawn a half scream from David, and his own neglected cock weep at the sound. He grabs it and give a few long strokes as he let the heavy cock rest on his tongue an instant before heading back slowly, twirling his tongue around the length to finally suck it all back.</p><p> </p><p>“God !” David curse, gripping Martin’s wild curls between his fingers. Their eyes lock again at the moment Martin push back on that cock, hungry, desperate for what is following. He gives a long hum when David push him away then right back him with a more forceful thrust.</p><p> </p><p>They stay lock unto each other as David fuck his needy mouth like you fuck a wet cunt, saliva drip on his chin and the movement are merciless, chasing for the release that should come very soon. Martin is close too, pumping his leaking cock at the same pace, thrilled to get his mouth fucked.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not long before Martin can taste the familiar salty taste of cum. David doesn’t miss a second of the show to close his eyes to the explosion, and it’s only when the cock pop out of his mouth to rest on his swollen lips covered with cum, that finally Martin reach the ecstasy. Spilling all over the floor, eyes closed and head back as he softly moan. His tongue licking the cum off his lips.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally opened his eyes again, David didn’t miss a second of it. They take a moment to rest, both feeling wasted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still waiting for that blowjob.” Martin joke.</p><p>“It will have to wait for the next time.” David already left the bed to search a wet clothes for Martin to clean with.</p><p>“Oh, alright, will give me plenty to think about until then.” He checks the clock on the wall. “Oh look, you will be late for your next round patrol. Careful, we wouldn’t want our little activities to be found.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” David answer, and despite it being fine he still get things in order quicker than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget the lube next time.” He says as David leaves the room. He just gives him a sign, and Martin is pretty sure it means he will. That’s good, Martin can’t wait to explore more with his cherished guard.</p><p>
  <b>End.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote it in around 3h, so no heavy editing here, (which mean some flaw, I take criticism, don't hesitate) Had a lot of fun writing it, hope you had a lot of fun reading it, more could be coming with this ship !!</p><p>See ya ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>